Learning
by Nightglider124
Summary: In life, we learn all kinds of things. At any age, learning never stops. Some things surprise you whilst others, you expect. But, it all starts with the basics down at the toddler times, huh? Mar'i's got this learning thing down. ONESHOT. R&R Please!


**Author's Note:** _Because we all love a bit of domestic RobStar/ DickKory with their precious offspring, amirite?_

 _Mar'i-ness ahoy!_

 _I'll be posting the next chapter of **Counting The Days: Forgiveness** in a little while. _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

A warm smile formed upon his lips as her two little fists gripped his thumbs tightly whilst he aided her on her apparent mission.

"Easy, Starshine. We don't want you toppling over." Dick soothed as he watched his daughter wriggle in frustration.

A twinkling giggle sounded from a metre or so in front of them.

"Was it not you who once said you must learn to fall before you fly, my love?" She quipped, giving him a teasing smile.

Dick playfully narrowed his eyes at his wife, "That I did, Star but... it's different with her."

The dark haired girl who was on the very edge of waiting and was raring to move, glanced up at her father, blinking her giant emerald eyes at him in anticipation.

He sighed, "Ready Mar'i?"

Squealing, the almost 1 year old bounced up and down, signalling her answer.

"Okay..." He stated, hesitantly releasing her tiny hands, "Go to mama, sweetie."

Mar'i blinked at first as if all had gone from her mind. Instinct told her to get down on her knees and merely crawl. Another part of her, told her to keep moving on her feet.

Tendrils of ebony hair fell around their baby's face as she glanced down at her toes, which she subsequently wriggled against the material of the carpet.

Looking up again, the familiar face of her mother filled her vision.

Starfire reached her arms out in Mar'i's direction, cooing and smiling, "Come, my little bumgorf. You can do it!" She sang, closing and opening her hands in rapid succession.

A great big smile formed on Mar'i's face and she was immediately drawn to her mother's voice, laced with enthusiasm and warmth. She brought a wobbly foot up before planting it down again just in front of her.

It was a little step, but a step nonetheless.

Mar'i looked around at her father, who was still cautiously watching, hands at the ready to catch her if she fell. Something she would later learn that would always be a thing within her family. Her parents, always ready to catch her when she needed them to.

With a delighted giggle, Mar'i clapped her chubby little hands and walked another step, and another, her eyes on her mother's kind face.

As she neared somewhat closer, her green eyes brightened at the prospect of how close her mother was now. She reached out her hands towards the red headed woman and made an abundance of determined noises.

Starfire breathed a laugh and shifted so that she was sitting on her knees, "Yes! You are almost there, my little one!" She bubbled, coaxing her little girl even closer.

Mar'i waddled, finally getting to grips with this whole "walking" thing. Her plump little legs hurried along, desperate to get a hug from her mama.

Just a few more steps.

With a high-pitched squeal, Mar'i deliberately fell forwards, allowing Starfire to scoop her up beneath her arms. She giggled as Starfire beamed and held her up high, all the while with Mar'i still kicking her legs in joy.

"Oh! Well done, my little Mar'i! Oh, I am so very proud of you!" Starfire fussed,

She brought her back down and cuddled her baby close, kissing her mop of dark hair. Mar'i felt the warmth in her cheeks. She was tired but she felt extremely happy, her mother's cheerfulness clearly evident in her.

Mar'i lifted her head from Starfire's chest to watch as her father crawled over to sit before his two girls. He grinned down at her and pressed loving kisses all over her adorable face, ruffling her black hair with his hand.

"That's my girl!" He praised, giving her chin a little tickle causing her to squirm.

Starfire smiled softly as a mischievous giggle sounded from Mar'i. She rested her cheek atop her daughter's head as her dark green eyes drifted up to meet Dick's cobalt ones.

"Our baby is growing up so fast..." She murmured, tightening her arms around the girl in question,

He returned her wistful expression before smirking and wriggling his eyebrows at her, "Well then, I guess we'll just have to make more, huh?" He cheeked,

Starfire rolled her eyes and gave him a light kick with her foot.

He chuckled, "What? You wouldn't be opposed to having more, would you?"

She gazed at him. His voice betrayed his nonchalant facade. She could hear it; the hope that was laced within that small statement.

"You wish for more, my love."

He swallowed, "Only if _you_ want to..."

Stretching her free hand across the space between them, she caressed his thigh with a gentle expression, "Perhaps we should."

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

Starfire nodded, a warmth pooling in her belly at how excited he got at the mere suggestion.

"However, we shall discuss that later." She told him, turning Mar'i upon her lap, "First, I believe this little one deserves some of the zorkaberry pie, no?"

Mar'i perked up immediately, blinking at her with a pleading expression.

"Would you like that, Mar'i?" She cooed, rubbing her baby's little belly.

The ebony haired girl nodded quickly and beamed at her mother, showing her desire for the aforementioned treat.

"You spoil her too much with sweets, Star. She's already a chub." Dick pointed out, earning a sudden glare from his daughter,

"She deserves it. She has been working so very hard at walking." Starfire countered, causing Mar'i to smirk.

Dick raised an eyebrow at his daughter, "Alright, alright. I'll go get some, your highnesses."

He jumped to his feet and wandered into the kitchen, leaving Starfire with their child.

"Mm, daddy worries too much..." Starfire whispered,

Mar'i giggled, playing with a piece of her mother's gorgeous red hair.

"Oh, Mar'i... you are learning things so quickly. It shall not be long until your powers begin to develop." Starfire smirked, "Daddy will _love_ when that happens."

Her daughter let go of her hair and tilted her head. Starfire stared down into her tiny face and brushed some of her dark locks behind her ear.

"Mm... you may discover your flight soon... or your strength... or..." She trailed off and lifted the hand that was not wrapped around Mar'i, supporting her.

Starfire's hand lit up, a starbolt surrounding her fingers. The bright green was dazzling and Mar'i was in an instant trance. She always loved seeing her mother's powers. The energy from her was so sparkly and bright. It was hard _not_ to stare.

Mar'i carefully reached out a hand to touch the glowing energy, only for Starfire to pull her hand slightly out of reach whilst biting her lip.

She didn't know what would happen if Mar'i got too close yet. She was only half Tamaranian. The human side of her was what conflicted her. Dick had got several burns over the years after getting a bit too close whilst she held a starbolt.

With big, questioning eyes from Mar'i, Starfire decided to take a chance.

She carefully brought her hand back for Mar'i to touch. Their child; a tiny girl with absolutely no fear. She dove straight in and lifted a hand into the mass of green light.

Starfire blinked; shocked that Mar'i was in fact playing with the energy of the starbolt, apparently amazed by it.

Mar'i cooed and giggled as she played whilst Starfire could hardly move, extremely surprised that she had no burns or abrasions and showed no sign of pain. She tilted her head, assuming that it was highly likely her little girl would indeed inherit her starbolts. It was the only reason for her apparent immunity.

"Dick..." Starfire hissed, trying not to disturb her daughter,

She could hear his humming from the kitchen and rolled her eyes, inwardly mocking his constant statement of "superb hearing".

"Richard..." She called, a little louder.

Nothing.

"Dick!" She called, only jolting Mar'i a little in the process.

He appeared at the doorway immediately, panting.

"What's-"

He paused at the sight.

Starfire held her breath and smiled at him.

"How... how is she doing that?" He asked, carrying the bowl of zorkaberry pie for his little girl.

Starfire shook her head and let the starbolt die so Mar'i could chow down on the confection Dick had brought out.

Whilst Mar'i began chomping happily on the pie, Starfire watched her.

"I... she must have an immunity... perhaps it is because she already has the same ability or because she is half Tamaranian... or because she is simply _my_ child... it is extraordinary..."

"Great." Dick huffed, crossing his legs on the floor, "So, I'm the only one in this family who gets burnt from starbolts. Awesome."

Starfire giggled and softly touched her husband's cheek.

"Do not pout, my love. You are so very skilled at most things, it would be unfair if you were also starbolt resilient." She grinned,

He gave into a small smirk and kissed the palm of her hand that was still resting against his face. Reaching up, he laced their fingers together and glanced at his daughter who was a zorkaberry mess right about now.

"I am _not_ on face washing duty with our little darling, tonight. Mommy lets her have pie, mommy can clean said pie from her face." Dick snarked,

"That sounds quite fair." Starfire shrugged,

He sighed, "So... do we have any idea when her powers will start coming through?"

Starfire shook her head, stealing a forkful of Mar'i's treat, "No." She said after swallowing the bite, "it is difficult to pinpoint when exactly they will start showing. My powers are not ones from birth, as you recall... they will be a surprise, I am certain."

Dick groaned and leaned his head back against his shoulders, "Powers and later, transformation... Tamaranian physiology is fuuun." He droned,

His wife smiled and tugged him closer, pecking his lips, "This is what you signed up for, Mr Grayson... remember?"

He smirked, "Yes. I certainly do."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _It's official. I need Mar'i Grayson as my child. She's like the comic version of Boo from Monsters Inc or something. GOD DAMN._

 _Anyways, this came to mind after watching Moana. When she's a bubba, she is ridiculously darn cute. Her little waddle got me in the feels and I was like eyy Mar'i tho..._


End file.
